In general, a hinge-lid package has been widely used as a cigarette package of the above-mentioned type. However, as the hinge-lid package has been used for long, the shape of the hinge-lid package is not new to consumers. Under this circumstance, a tongue-lid package has been developed as a package with a new shape to replace the hinge-lid package (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The tongue-lid package shown in Patent Document 1 has a greatly different appearance from ordinary hinge-lid packages, and is therefore considered to enhance buying motivations. [Patent Document 1] International Publication No. WO2005/007538